


The Dance Class

by kayliels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliels/pseuds/kayliels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God dammit Steve, why didn't the serum not fix your shoddy footwork."</p><p>"How the fuck would I know Bucky? It's a soldier thing, not something to improve my dancing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance Class

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt on Tumblr and Yay!
> 
> "We take a dance class together and our next routine calls for partnerwork and we got put togeth-Stop standing on my foot!" It's not the exact prompt, but it's still good.
> 
> I'm gonna be honest, I've been having a lot of writing blockage so this isn't as good as some of my other writing, but it's been 'edited' and if I don't post it up it'll be lost.

Bucky had always been amazed at how awful Steve's dancing was. Many nights they had both tried so desperately to get Steve to step in the right place and move properly with the music, and so often had Bucky's feet been sore because of it. After awhile he had taken to wearing boots so that Steve's toes wouldn't dig painfully into his skin in a mixture of nerves, clumsiness, and lack of dancing talent.

He was only half-surprised in the modern era when Steve's dancing had gotten a hundred times worse somehow. This is the story.

It had started when Natasha had mentioned that on the battlefield, Steve's footwork was a bit off, and she volunteered to teach him how to dance. She mentioned how dancing usually improves knowing when to step, and that fighting was sometimes seemed as a form of dance. Bucky had then over heard her mentioning that Steve should watch him fight in the next attack, and so Bucky mockingly pirouetted for him as he shot another guy.

Steve took Natasha up on her offer, and then they were dancing in some of Steve's spare time. Meanwhile, Bucky had been practicing his own dance moves in the safety of the apartment he and Steve had been sharing. Steve would come back, flushed red or humming a tune. Once he even came back clutching his stomach, saying that Natasha accidentally hit him because he had messed something up and tumbled. Even though it was funny, Bucky managed to suppress his laughter, at least until later.

He had been minding his own business when Natasha snuck up at him, and his Winter Solider instincts kicked in. All of a sudden there was a gun pointed at the red headed spy, and a gun pointed at him. "Natasha, sorry."

"No, it's fine. But you lower your gun first, okay?" Bucky just nodded as he put his pistol onto the side table, and Natasha tucked her own away. She smiled and then grinned. "Anyway, I came here because I was thinking that maybe Steve needed a new dance partner."

"No."

"Great- Wait, what?" Natasha paused and Bucky just grimaced at her, absently rubbing his right hand as if it still had the wounds from so long ago when Steve tripped over his own feet and in an attempt to catch himself, actually peeled Bucky's skin. His spine tingled as if it had just happened yesterday. "Come on Bucky."

"The answer is still no. That guy is more deadly dancing then he is on the battlefield, and that's even before the serum." Bucky said and Natasha produced the most puppy dog eyes. "The answer is still no. I'm not doing it."

"I'll pay you."

"I don't think there is a sum of money enough to be able to try to get Captain Steve Rogers to dance without hurting anyone."

Natasha crossed her arms, biting her bottom lip as she evaluated the situation. After awhile of just staring at each other she spoke up. "I'll do anything. I just want to be able to see how he dances with someone else."

"How far is anything?"

"I'll take over the fucking universe if I never have to dance with Steve Rogers again." Natasha said, her eyes portraying that she was a hundred percent serious. Bucky grinned, chuckling under his breath. He stood up, looking through his cupboard. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna need to find my combat boots if I'm gonna dance with Stevie."

"Oh... Okay... Well... Seven at the Avenger's Gym, okay?" Before Bucky could reply, Natasha was out of the door and there was laughter and a high five from what Bucky assumed to be Clint.

So, Bucky arrived at Steve's dance lesson, all of his body except his head covered in something to protect him, and Steve burst out laughing at the sight of him. "I'm telling you Bucky, I'm getting better. There's no need for all that."

"I'll determine that." Bucky replied and he glanced over at Natasha and Clint, the two of them trying their hardest not to laugh. Bucky shot them a glare and then glanced over at Steve, who's eyes were shining with excitement. "What dance are we doing anyway?"

"Just a few ballroom ones. We'll start with the waltz." Natasha said and Clint started the song. Bucky sighed, and he pulled Steve closer to him. "Okay, so here we go!"

Bucky started to dance, as smoothly as one could with the mess of Steve. Bucky couldn't help but smile at the concentration of Steve's face as he looked down at his feet, and so Bucky whispered, "Stop looking down. Look up here, at my eyes. You can't dance if you're looking down at your feet."

"You know I can't dance anyway." Steve muttered as he stumbled slightly, still looking down at his feet. Bucky sighed, using his metal hand to tilt Steve's head up to look at him. "Now I can't see me stepping on your toes."

"Good. Now, listen to the music. You do have to feel the music, as stupid as I know you think it sounds." Bucky continued to say and he just sighed as Steve blinked at him. "Listen to the beat. Step to the music. Honestly Stevie, I've been telling you this for years."

"It still sounds stupid." Steve muttered and they paused, Natasha walking up.

"Don't listen to her, ready. Three, two, one." Bucky said and he started to lead Steve through the dance, Steve trying to keep up. He continued to look up at Bucky, eyes wide at how fast they were going, and Bucky just grinned. "You're kind of doing it, keep up Stevie. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two-"

"I'm done." Steve said, pushing away. He just sighed, glancing over at Natasha. "It's not going to work. Thanks for trying to help."

Steve walked out of the room quietly, his head downcast and Bucky just watched him. Natasha and Clint shared a glance and they both looked over at Bucky.

"Okay Bucky, what did you say?" Natasha asked and Bucky looked down to his feet.

"He didn't step on them." Bucky said quietly, and then starts grinning. "Keep the music playing, though you guys can leave if you want." He removed the protection from his hands and feet and then ran after Steve. "Hey, Stevie! Steve, wait up!"

Steve turned back and noticed Bucky's grin. He tilted his head slightly. "What?"

"I just wanted to say that you have gotten better. You didn't even step on my feet! I want to show you."

Steve just watched him, a frown on his face as Bucky grabbed him by the hand, pulling him back into the gym. The music was still playing as Bucky said, and they started to dance again. And although Steve was still a bit clumsy, Bucky saw him notice that he wasn't stepping on Bucky's feet and digging his nails into Bucky's hand or tripping over and falling. The small smile on Steve's face grew into a grin, and he looked over at Bucky.

And even though Bucky figured he'd regret it later, he paused his dancing and kissed Steve. All dancing stopped as the two embraced each other, and only Bucky noticed when the music stopped. He glared over at Natasha and Clint who were giving him the thumbs up, and Bucky pulled away. "We have an audience."

The blush that had started to creep on Steve's face from the kiss turned his face red in a manner of seconds as he looked over his shoulder at Natasha and Clint, before glancing back at Bucky. "Well... Let's give them a proper show." Steve mumbled and he kissed Bucky again.


End file.
